We Belong Together
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: Emmett and Bay are so cute together. Please enjoy these oneshots on the two. I love ideas and reviews, thanks  :
1. Chapter 1

Helloo, So I loooved the last episode, The Stag Hunt. I always knew that Emmett and Bay would start to like each other since the very beginning! So this is a whole bunch of oneshots for them!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A GENIUS… **

Set The Scene: Daphne is okay with them being together. Daphne and Emmett are helping Bay learn sign. She pretty much knows it all now. They've dated for 7 months. They are on a date now. At the park close to Buckner… uh oh!

Nobody's POV…

Emmett and Bay held hands as they walked through the park. It was silent as they rounded each corner on the sidewalk. It was a confortable silence though. They liked enjoying each other's company. But after a while, Bay began to get agitated. Emmett didn't really seem to notice. But she couldn't stand it any longer.

She stopped walking and yanked her hand away from Emmett's. "What's wrong?" he signed.

"Nothing!" She quickly countered, signing to him as well. "It's just that there's something I've wanted to tell you. But I didn't know how you'd feel about it."

"Shoot." He replied smiling.

She didn't think her mouth could speak the words. So she just moved her hands to the right words. She pointed to herself, mouthing 'I'. Then she put one arm over her heart and the other arm over the first arm. She mouthed 'love'. Then slowly, she pointed to his chest and formed the word, but not the sound, 'you'. After that was all over, she looked down sheepishly.

Emmett knew she was a little nervous about telling him that. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet his. He distinctly and very clearly spoke the words, "I love you, too." Then he smiled.

Bay gasped! She had never heard him speak before. Not ever. Daphne told Bay that he spoke when necessary. She guessed that in the situation, he felt it necessary to talk. She was so excited she forgot tey were in a public park and jumped up in his arms and kissed him with everything she had! Then they both shouted over and over again, "I love you! I love you!"

I have another idea. Not sure how to do it though. Feel free to read The Story Of Us if you like Pretty Little Liars. I hope you enjoy my sweet oneshots on these two, though (: thanks, bye, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank- you, KagHieiLuver, HarrylovesGinny09, pixiie18, and Sleyergirl0505. I will continue writing ( :

Grey Eyed:No he doesn't talk much. This was just a one-time thing. Or it might happen again on another special occasion. Not sure yet.

Gothgam08:Ikr? I wanna hear his voice and stuff. Lol. Today is Monday. And I'm going to watch it tonight. But I'm posting this maybe on the weekend. So maybe it will happen!

Moonlight015:I didn't even know he was Fingers until I read your review! Wow! Haha I couldn't rewind it or anything : ( And I agree about the Daphne thing. It just wasn't right. But I do think it's crumby that he's telling Daphne nothing is going on. I mean he may want to keep her happy. But he's also not making things any easier with Bay. I dunno. I can't wait til the show tonight, August 1st haha.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. **

Set the Scene- Bay's prom. Her old snotty friends. Also, Willkie and Daphne. Not sure if I like the 2 of them together yet on the show. But I'll see how they do. ; )

Bay POV…

"Mooommm!" I screamed. "Where the heck are my shoes? I need them now. I need them. Please help me find them! Mom! I nee-!"

"I know, honey! Relax. I'm getting them now. Just get your dress on now and then we'll get your hair finished."

"Is Daphne ready yet? If she's not ready by the time I am, me and Emmett are leaving her here!" I was so not in the mood. This night was going to be the most important of my life. Except getting married. And having a kid… or two. Wow! I'm freaking out way too much! No wedding, no kids. Good grief! Prom. Emmett. Beautiful dress. Wonderful night. That's what I need to be thinking about.

"She IS ready. She's waiting on you, sweetie!"

"Oh! Well then go get pictures of her. I want like 3, okay?" I was not only excited for me. But for Daphne, too. I know she was really excited when Willkie asked her. At first, I didn't approve of her and Willkie. He's not really a good guy. But he makes her happy so I'm happy. She knows Emmett makes me happy, so she's happy for us. Just lots of happy. And if I continue to think happy thoughts, I won't go nuts!

My hair was going to be finished pretty soon. It took all day to prepare for just one night. But it's so going to be worth it when I see the look on Emmett's face. He better love me! I love him so much and I'm more than excited to be going with him tonight. My hair is all mostly pulled into a bun on the almost top of my head. There's a braid going around the bun and the loose pieces of hair around my ears are curled. I think I look fabulous if I do say so myself. My dress is a deep, satin, red gown. The straps are sort of pinned at the shoulders. Around my chest area, the dress is sort of bunched up. And I love that because it makes my boobs look bigger. Not that I really need the support, but it's nice to have some add on. Besides, Emmett doesn't notice me for that. He sees me for me.

Emmett POV…

I am nervous! Well, who wouldn't be, right? I'm taking a beautiful woman to prom! This night will be spectacular. I can hardly imagine how great she will look in whatever dress she decides to wear. I know it's red. She made me pick out a dark red tie to wear. I'm actually having a hard time trying to get it on me. I've never had to tie my own tie before! Luckily, my dad was here to help me out. My mom and dad figured 'hey, our son will only go to prom once, right? So why not put aside our differences and come together for this?'

One-out of hundreds- of things I'm worried about is if she wants to live up to the prom night scenario. And I didn't want her to think that she had to, either. I asked Daphne if she knew if Bay had ever "done the deed." She told me that she thinks she hasn't. but she told me about the whole thing with Ty. I was definitely going to give her an option. But I was scared about if she would say yes. I mean, supposedly she's never had sex. I've certainly never had sex. I should probably get my mind off sex before I get happy in a wrong way…

Bay POV…

I didn't want to have sex with Emmett. It wasn't him! Oh it definitely was NOT because of him. I'd screw him in a heartbeat. If only I were married to him first. After Ty, it got me thinking a lot about sex and about loving the person I want to have sex with. I didn't want to have to look my husband in the eye and tell him that I couldn't wait until marriage to lose my virginity. I didn't want to tell him I couldn't wait for him. So for now, Emmett and I will just have to settle with making out for about 10 minutes straight.

'Here we go!' I thought. The limo pulled up with Willkie and Emmett inside. I looked out my window and saw them getting out of the car. Emmett looked great, as always. I wasn't really paying any attention to Willkie. He was just part of the scenery standing next to him. I walked out of my room when I heard the doorbell ring. Daphne met me out in the hallway. She had on a midnight blue dress with sparkles on it and it was clipped together behind her neck. I smiled. I pointed to her, then moved my hand over my face to sign that she was beautiful. She put the tip of her fingers to her chin saying thank-you. Then, she held out her thumb and pinky, and shook her hand to say you, too. We walked downstairs together and our men were smiling at us as we made our way to them.

Regina and my mom were waiting with cameras to take pictures of us with our dates. So, let them. By the time the two were satisfied with their photos, my cheeks hurt. And I'm sure everyone else's did, too. I finally got to kiss Emmett when we got inside the limo. It was an awesome kiss! So we kissed a little more. When I finally came up for air, it was his turn to torture me with a few candid shots. But it was alright. He loved photography. And according to him, I was his muse! He also claimed that he had to have some extra to show his parents, which I was okay with. He turned on the lights in the limo and snapped a few of me and him. Then, me and Daphne. Then, him and Willkie- who was more than happy to being in front of a camera.

We finally made it to the hotel!

…**Okay, so you like? I saw the Switched At Birth and oh my gosh, no! Daphne cannot like Emmett! That's just not right! I think Daphne will make Bay give up Emmett. That'll be bad. But also I saw the previews about the new one. With her dad and stuff. Oh boy! … If you haven't read my Pretty Little Liars fanfic, please do! I'm not proud of the Hanna and Mike one from the books, but read The Story Of Us. ~~~About the sex thing.. Don't be disappointed. Sorry if it made you lose hope in my writing. But I don't believe in sex before marriage. I'm a Christian and proud of it. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry about that. But I shall pray for you (: If you do, yay! Pray, Go to church. Go to this awesome camp called Camp Caswell. Oh you guys should totally check me out on fb. Sorry, I don't have a link. But Oh well. My name is Breigh-Anna Aviles. HMU! Bye love you all review ~ God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. **

**I've decided not to make the last one a two-shot.**

Set the scene: Emmett is in Toby and Wilkie's band. They're all out celebrating their great show at a famous club called, "Whip." Daphne and Bay are there, too.

**Emmett POV…**

It sucked. I hate when I'm with too many people. Being with Bay is easy because she knows sign language now. Being with Daphne is easy because she's always known sign language and she's my best friend. Toby and the guys are cool. They know it's hard for me to talk to them. So they pretty much only talk to me to help me tune the drums with the song.

But this was different. We did an awesome show at Whip. And we all agreed that we deserved a treat. So here we are. Daphne and Wilkie are talking. Bay and I are talking. Toby and Kendall are talking.

"Baby, you were amazing! I loved your solo. It totally fit with everything! You were better than the old drummer. Like, by a long shot." She told me.

"Why, thank you!" I smiled and kissed her. The waitress came up and we all ordered.

We finished and we all went to leave. "You two love-birds need a ride?" Toby asked us. "I have to take the equipment home. There should be enough room in the back."

I looked at Bay. She scrunched up her nose. "We're gonna go for a walk." Bay told him.

So that's what we did.

'I love you.' She signed. We were walking around the fountain in the park.

'I love you, too.' I signed back. We sat down on a bench.

The simple action of sitting next to her, and holding her hand made me go crazy. I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck. My tongue went to her bottom lip and I began sucking on it. She opened her mouth to invite me in. I quickly obliged. Pretty soon, we were wrapped up together and forgetting that we were in public. She pulled back. I could see her cheeks blushing. She grinned. "Wanna go home, now?"

'Which one?' I asked silently.

"Whichever one has a bed and no nosy parents!" She answered.

'So…. Mine!' My mom wouldn't hear us and dad wasn't there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. **

**I've decided not to make the last one a two-shot.**

Set the scene: Bay goes to an 80's themed dance at Emmett's high school. Bay and Emmett with Emmett's friends.

**Bay POV…**

Oh great. I finally get to go with Emmett somewhere after being grounded, and it's a lame high school dance. Themed! Ugh. But anywhere I go, I have to look great. So I, of course, went through my mom's old boxes of clothes to look for the perfect outfit! And bam! Got it. I have a very flashy, sparkly dress, with high shoes, and big earrings. My hair is straightened with a bump at the top, and I have dark red lipstick on that matches my dress.

Apparently, it was supposed to be a surprise for me to show up there. This girl, Courtney, gave me the idea. She said she was one of his friends. She was also the one who told me about the theme.

So here I was, walking into the gym. No music of course. They were all deaf. I guess they just sort of did their own thing and drank punch and stuff. I opened the door to walk in. Everyone noticed my presence. Do you want to know why? Because this dance was not themed. In fact, it wasn't even a dance. It was a meeting.

All the people in the gym were staring at me. The first one to laugh was Courtney. Emmett approached me quickly, but before he could begin to sign I was already out the door. He grabbed my arm.

'Bay!' He signed. 'Wait!'

**(Okay from now on, in these, when I say "said" I mean "signed". I keep messing up. So just remember, kay? Thanks!)**

'Why?' I asked, 'So I can go back in there to have everyone laugh at me again? No!'

'What are you doing here?'

Hah. Good question, baby cakes… 'Your little "friend" Courtney told me that this was a dance!'

'Courtney? Friend?' he looked confused. 'Bay, Courtney isn't my friend! She liked me in 9th grade. I turned her down. She got upset. I'm sorry.' He looked apologetic.

'Oh… But! Ugh! I worked so hard on this outfit! Brat!'

He started to laugh. But stopped as soon as he saw my death stare. 'Why are you dressed like this anyway?'

'She told me it was 80's themed…' I looked away embarrassed.

This time he didn't stop himself from guffawing. But it was okay. I started to chuckle a little too.

Once he calmed down, he started signing at me again. 'A school dance for deaf kids? What have you been smoking?' he laughed at his own pun.

'I don't know! I thought maybe you guys just sat around and ate finger food or something.' I said to him. He gave me a strange look but then just wrapped his arm around me and we walked to my car.

I guess the meeting had ended for him. I hate Courtney…

**The end! Whacha think? Better than last one right? Let me know (and be honest) if you think these are boring and dumb. Love ya God Bless You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. **

**Okay, so someone reviewed and said that these were dumb. (actually idk if they actually said dumb.)but, anyway, someone didn't like these. I happen to agree with them. So if I get 5 reviews saying to not continue this, I will. If you don't like these, please say so. I don't have enough of the couple to write more of. They were only together for like 3 episodes before the show had its break… so let me know if you want it ended, please. I honestly don't care. Speak the truth. (: **

**Please read my crossover of Mediator and Vampire Diaries the show if you like either and please review. It's called The Move. (Already uploaded) If I get 5 reviews saying to continue that story, I will. **

**Also, I am going to start something about Gilmore Girls.****I need an idea first. Got any? **

**And am making another crossover of Mortal Instruments and Vampire Diaries the show. Called I Just Need Somebody To Love. (just now uploaded) I'm in a VD mood. Haha. **

**Anyway, same goes for the two new ones (Gilmore girls and .show). If you like it, tell your friends to review. If I get 5, then I'll continue. This long note may be confusing. Please message me or review again if you need to. Byebye**

**God Bless You Allll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH. **

**Set The Scene: Emmett and Bay's fight about Daphne. It's like a little after the season finale. Remember whenever Daphne says "I'll get him"? or whatever? Well yeah. About that. But when the band gets back. **

**Emmett POV…**

'**Bay, you're overreacting. Daphne wouldn't say that. I don't even think she likes me.' I signed. I shook my head. I was in love with Daphne since we were eight, since we first met. Why would she choose now, when I've moved on, to start liking me? I don't think she would. Oops. Bay had started to talk and I had missed it. **

** When I looked at her lips I saw that they were in an angry line. So I had missed when she said. "You didn't hear anything, did you?" I chuckled at the irony of that question. She's correct. I hadn't heard a thing. But not because I wasn't trying to listen, because I couldn't listen. 'That's not what I meant!' Finally, she was signing again. Otherwise, I had to look at her lips. And looking at her lips meant thinking about kissing her. 'Anyways, I know she likes you. She told me! And I said we were dating and she said she didn't care. She still wants to try to be with you!' She looked concerned. **

** 'Why are you so worried? It's not like I'd leave you for her.' She still looked distant. Did she not believe me?**

** 'You wouldn't? You promise?' Her eyes pleaded with me. She was worried. But why? Even if I had liked Daphne, couldn't she see how much the feeling had switched to her? Daphne isn't the one I'm falling for this time. And that's exactly what I signed.**

** 'Daphne isn't the one I'm falling for this time. And guess who it is?' I reached down to wrap my arms around her slim waist. She shrugged, but put her arms around my neck anyway. I kissed her neck. I spoke this time. Out loud. I know. Crazy, right? "You!" **

** Then, she kissed me. And I kissed her back. I pulled her closer by her hips. She is practically swallowing my tongue, and it feels great! To my dismay, she pulled apart after a few minutes.**

** 'I'm glad that's how you feel about me. But we still need figure out what you're going to say to her.' I rolled my eyes and squeezed her sides, hoping to distract her off that subject. It didn't work. 'I mean, she's a pretty fragile girl. You can't be mean. But you need to be persistent that you like me, not her. Got it?' I nodded, and she kept signing. **

**God Bless YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH**

Okay, its me… I know I haven't been updating. Sorry! I've been watching Switched At Birth and trying to get inspiration. I'm thinking maybe it being about Daphne/Bay's dad? Maybe I'll put another about Emmett's mom after. Don't get your hopes up though. Honestly, I'm not good at updating frequently. Thanks for reading my stuff though!

**Set the Scene: Bay introduces Emmett to her father, Angelo. **

**Angelo POV**

Where are my shoes? I know I put them somewhere around the closet… Ahh gotcha…

I heard my mobile phone start to sing it's familiar ringtone. 'One, two, three, four. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. I know you want me, You know I want cha…'

I read the caller-ID, and smiled. Bay. My beautiful long lost daughter.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, uhh Angelo," she said, obviously not knowing if she should call me 'Dad' or not. "I was wondering if we could meet up again somewhere. Soon?"

"Yes, Bay, that would be fine. Where did you have in mind?"

"Well it's really up to you. Maybe somewhere not too hectic though? I want you to meet someone."

"Alright… How about Haru Sake? It's a sushi place. But they have other choices if you'd like." I can't help but wonder who I was going to meet.

"That's cool. I'll ask dad. He still thinks it's necessary that we have a chaperone. He doesn't understand that his daughter is independent now!" 'His daughter'… She realized what she said, too. "Oh! I don't mean 'daughter' just umm, well yeah. Daughter is what I meant but still, ahh I'm gonna go. Bye!" She hung up quickly.

Aright, here we go.

**Emmett POV**

I'm so nervous! I've never had to meet my girlfriend's dad before. Well, actually, I have met Bay's parents. But, it was as Daphne's best friend. So I didn't need to re-meet them. And now, I'm meeting Bay's dad all over again? What if he doesn't like me? Didn't Daphne say that he left because of her going deaf? So what if he doesn't like me BECAUSE of me being deaf? I really have to make a good impression.

**Bay POV**

Yay! Dad said yes! I texted Emmett to tell him where we were meeting. I already know he likes sushi, so that isn't a problem. Now, all I have to do is wait until 6:30 when we meet there.

It was around 5:45 when I started to get ready. I decided on my dark denim skinneys, white gladiator sandals, and my white blouse with black satin hearts on it. My hair was, of course, curly. I could never do anything with it except have it curly, thanks to my biological Hispanic parents. I threw on some matching jewelry.

Emmett was there at 6:10. We got there a minute early.

It was then that I noticed that Angelo was already here. He was sitting in his car a few parking spots to the left of us. He started to walk up to us. Oh gosh. This was when I started to get nervous. Emmett must have noticed this because he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Hey Angelo… remember when I mentioned my boyfriend, Emmett? Well this is him!" I smiled as big as I could manage. Emmett nervously lifted up the corners of his mouth, but he held out his hand for my father to shake. Angelo stared at him for a second, then shook it.

"Very nice to meet you, Emmett." His thick accent didn't miss my ears. They must have missed Emmett's though. Everything misses his ears. Wow, that sort of makes me depressed to think of that. I also didn't miss the strain in his voice as he said that next phrase. "I don't mean to sound rude, I just want to understand, but you are like Daphne, right? …Deaf?"

I watched Angelo's face intently as Emmett nodded his head. His face made no expression. He turned to me. "Would you help me to translate?"

"O-of course! I stuttered. "I will as best as I can."

He smiled. "Let's eat!" We all laughed.

**Short I know. But there's gonna be another so don't get your knickers in a twist. It's like 200 more words than the last. So I hope you enjoyed, I hope you'll review, and when you review, I hope you'll GIVE ME IDEAS? Thank ya much!**

**~God bless you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH**

Me again! Enjoy!

**Set the Scene: Emmett's mom and Bay have a heart-to-heart… sort of. **

**Nobody POV…**

Bay was leaving Emmett's house on a Friday night. Emmett had just finished getting off 'groundation' from the billboard thing. But they didn't want to push his boundaries with his mom, seeing as she still hasn't really warmed up to Bay.

When Bay walked to the kitchen to get to the front door, she noticed Emmett's mother standing by the counter. Melody was looking straight at her, sort of giving her a mean look. Bay tried to wave a good-bye. Melody didn't say a thing back. She shook her head and turned around.

Bay wasn't having this, though. She grabbed Melody's arm and pulled her around. 'What is your problem?' She signed. 'All I've done is tried to be nice to you. Not because I like you, although I did before, but no, it's not because of that. It's because you're my boyfriend's mom. He loves you. So I'm trying to get you to like me!'

Emmett's mom spoke then, so Bay wouldn't have trouble keeping up. She was still learning. "No! You've kept my son from studying, you've tried to change him into some 'hearing wanna-be', you've gotten him cut up, and you've gotten him arrested! Maybe if you were a little less reckless in your own life, you wouldn't be messing up my son's!" Her words sounded a little off.

'A "little less reckless"? You mean a lot more like Daphne don't you? Or do you mean deaf? Is this more about his grades or more about the fact that you're angry at him for wanting to be with somebody hearing? I'm betting it's the second one. You can't control his life forever. He can speak up for himself, but I have to let you know this: you're smothering him. Let him make his own decisions!' Bay was really letting Melody have it.

"It isn't your place to tell me what I am or am not doing with my son! Stay out of this." Melody's eyes filled with anger.

'Fine! But it is my place to tell you that I don't like the way you're treating me. As I've said before, I've tried to be nice to you. But now that I've gotten all this off my chest, I'll do my best to ignore you if you'll do the same. I will say that I'm sorry because as long as Emmett and I are dating, you will continue to see me. I'm not just going to go away simply because you want me to.' And with that, Bay stalked out the door.

**Again, short! And also again, GIVE ME IDEAS! **

**-Okay, so I know that Bay isn't that good at signing just yet. But just pretend that she signed what she knew and was saying it at the same time? Thankks haha**

**Review please! Love you all**

**~~~God bless you!**


End file.
